The Hunt
by Selene Jaeger
Summary: Despite a hard-wired compulsion that occupies a vast majority of his hours, even he must find respite from dissecting friend and foe alike. What the rest of the team remains oblivious to is the rather subdued nature of his relationship with the only female coworker among the REDs. MedicxFemaleReader styled fic.
1. Raubtier

How long had she been treading though these woods around her...?

She wasn't sure anymore. It was dusk and soon darkness would eclipse the forest she was in. Thankfully it had not been too cold given she'd been fleeing from him without any shoes. Her bare feet hurt and were covered in mud.

She was thankful she'd been used to not wearing a bra at least. Her loose shirt clung to her covered in sweat at this point in their little game, but what was even more agonizing at this point was the two very distinct toys just under her pants and panties that were vibrating away at her body.

Hours earlier he'd approached her shortly after she'd woken, it had been then that she'd been directed to lean over. She had obediently complied and with a little lubrication he'd carefully tucked two toys away inside of her. She'd stood and he'd made use of rope to ride tight between her thighs to hold them nice and snug to her lower regions in an effort to offer fuller effect.

From there he'd simply turned and headed towards the door in a swift enough about face. He had told her that she was to run from him and stay away from him under any cost. He had then explained that he would count to ten.

Quickly she'd pulled her pants back up but she had little chance for much else as she bolted out the window into a full run. He'd informed her that the woods outside the base were still booby trapped for the BLUs and that he would be in full gear in his hunt for her. The last note chilled her even now.

Five hours later and here she was. She'd had a few close calls in the mean time. Right now he was getting close to her again. She was thankful she'd managed to stop the blood from the bolt in her shoulder which had been giving her position away. The bolt was still trapped however. She also carried a deep gash in her side from his bone saw.

Moving forward she tried to keep her breath even and soft so that he might not even hear her if he were to grow nearer.

Tucking out of sight she'd slipped into a hollowed out log on the ground which made her stomach turn at the sight of all the bugs lined its decaying innards. She'd take observing him dissect an enemy cadaver over bugs any day of the week. Still shivering she'd tried her hardest to ignore the crawling around her as she focused on controlling such an involuntary reaction as best she could.

It was then that she'd heard footsteps and her heart sank into her stomach.

Had she any solace from the constant running she very well might have been grinding herself against the forest floor under her but that had seldom been the case. What he'd slid inside of her was as much to rouse her loins from their earlier slumber as to prepare her for whatever he'd have in store.

All of his hunts ended the same way and they would forever paint a vibrant sanguine on canvas of how delightfully cruel the German Doktor could be. Most ended any endeavors of understanding him right outside of white double doors that started his domain or at the end of their matches where he'd make himself scarce to prepare for wounded. There were, however, a few on his team that had dared to push past the man's violently cool exterior and murderous smiles to discover more than the creature of intelligence and precision he presented himself to be.

She had been gifted with a glimpse of more than just his illustrious love affair with organs and spread ribs. No, she'd glimpsed a facet of him that whispered of a simplistic hunger.

As she listened to twigs snap under polished jack boots she held her breath as she pleaded with her heart to grow silent to assist with her illusion of a stillness so serene that he might press on.

Her eyes darted about as she heard his steps slowly fade away. It was only after another five minutes that she dared only then to breathe more fully. She refused to move for, what seemed, another fifteen as she lowly trudged and wiggled free of the rot she'd submersed herself into.

Even outside of it, she kept her body low for a few moments so she could peer around as best she could. She worried not about the chunks of moist wood and bark stuck to her and then the moment finally came where she'd eased up very carefully.

The last thing she'd heard as something whizzed through the air and it was then that her entire body locked briefly and she cried out sharply as she took off into a staggered dash. She knew it'd been too good to be true. Whimpering she felt her leg starting to numb and grow heavy and it was then that she'd realized just how good of a shot that sadist of a hunter was with the lamb he sought; he'd surely severed some important nerve in her leg as she fell to what she knew was her doom.

Calloused hands dug into the Earth as her arms willed her along as best she could as the sound of shifting leather and firm sole drifted closer and closer to earshot. Tears had started to run down her eyes as her hushed sobs filled the air and it was then that she'd heard him stop but she dared not wonder why. Operating entirely out of instinct her mind screamed for her to run again and again and to that effect her body obeyed as much as it seemingly could. It had been then that she'd realized just why it was he'd stopped as she experienced an excruciatingly harsh pull to her thigh. She'd howled so sharply that she'd nearly wondered if she'd deafened herself momentarily. Everything around her meant nothing in that moment besides that bolt sloshing around stuck in her flesh.

"Jetzt, Jetzt, Fräulein. Du bist mien," he whispered in a soothe which contrasted the taunt agony he held in his grasp.

"No need to cause yourself anymore torment. That pleasure is mine now should I choose," he said in English now.

He had slowly been teaching the young warrior his native tongue so those words he knew she knew.

"Viktor, please n-no m-AHH!" she had no time to finish as her agony caught in her throat.

She could not see it-she dare not look at him but she could feel one of his amused and toothy grins line his worn features.

"A-ah auf Deutsch," he scolded, "and you know better than to USE MIEN NAME!" he said sharply he pulling at the wire looped 'round his fingers again as her agony filled the air-her forehead pressing into the ground as she dare not squirm to call out to another wave of pain.

"B-bitte," she pleaded.

"Bitte welches kind?" he asked sternly.

She took a long moment to try and calm herself enough to decipher what he'd said in his language but also to slow her tattered mind enough to find the words she needed.

"Bitte, Herr," she said with shaky words.

"Sehr, gut."

His tone, while stern, had eased just enough to cause her to relax even if it was ill-advised. Part of her surrender had been less of her fears easing as it was her body aching from the tension.

Behind her she heard him shuffling about. Before she'd time to find words of German inquiry she'd hissed sharply feeling something small puncture her skin which only caused her to instinctively reach for it.

Reaching for her neck she wrapped her hands around the offense and carefully yanked out what she'd found to be one of the darts that he used in his syringe gun. Whatever was in it had been spent into her blood stream as she groaned finally willing the courage to turn and look at him in annoyance.

Sensing her actions, he'd raised his foot and carefully ground his heel against her ass to press full hips deeper into the Earth. The results produced a soft groan on her part as he chuckled darkly.

"Even with all the pain I've caused you, still you can make such schön noises," he said with a soft purr in his tone that described amusement.

She could not see him but he practically salivated at the fact of what a glutton she was. Gently, with the sway of his body, he used his foot to carry his rocking to her pelvis. What he knew he was doing to her was applying ample pressure to a wide array of nerve bundles that would only deepen her arousal.

When she moaned for him a certain twinkle had danced in his eyes hidden by round spectacles. The corner of his mouth had cracked upwards.

"That syringe was laced with one of my personal cocktails," he informed-his husky voice but a whisper.

"E-erlaubnis, Englisch zu sprechen?"

She'd long ago made a point of learning such a phrase on her own to weasel her way out of the strain of his language when her mind was too rigid. That said, it was up to Herr to accommodate her.

"Gewährt."

"W-with what, Sir?"

"You'll see soon enough, kind," he smiled-he still rocking his weight down the length of his leg.

This time she whined in response as she attempted to move in rhythm with him which only earned her bristled laughter on his part.

She, in turn, only pressed her cheek further against the cold ground under her. He had said nothing in retort because even he had enough empathy to understand her feeble attempt of using her meager pleasure as a means to rival the hot agony in her thigh.

"What to do with you," he whispered more to himself.

"I could disembowel you right to respawn but that would be much too easy," he mused just louder. "Tell me, how are you feeling?"

It was in that moment that she'd found herself robbed of her voice as she whimpered softly in her throat-she unable to draw motion to her limbs.

"There is your answer…you are full of paralytics. They were not from the syringe however," he purred in amusement as her brow furrowed to which he noticed.

"I've been working on that particular cocktail for some time now and it looks as though it is just as effective as I need it to be. You still draw breath and your heart still rushes in your chest he said kneeling. Gently turning her over he laid her limp body down.

"One long blink will be a yes, and two short are for no. If you wish for me to stop at any time your saving grace will be rapid blinking," he whispered. The German had the façade of a lunatic but what most did not realize was that he simply chose when or not to remain contained. Even he had some decency and in this case respect.

Watching him reaching into the satchel that was attached to his belt she watched him draw a capped syringe. Removing the safety protector from it he gently tangled his gloved hand in her sweaty locks to angle her neck open. She could say nothing as he slowly slid it into her neck as she groaned in displeasure. Being introduced to cocktails in such a manner made her skin crawl.

She clamped her eyes closed and tried to focus on slowing down rapid breathing in an attempt to calm herself. When the syringe was withdrawn her eyes opened when he'd capped it off again. Her brow furrowed, it one of the few things she could move, as she sighed.

"Now then," he said as he nudged his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose after releasing her hair.

"I shall give that a few moments to set in. You'll figure out rather quickly what that was," he said plainly as he carried on in English-his eyes quietly tracing her motionless form as though to paint himself a vibrant picture; below him rest a helpless and wounded woman that had been made a plaything for his amusement at his own hand.


	2. Erwischen

Minutes began to feel like hours to her as she waited for whatever he'd done to her next to begin to take effect. He'd been correct in her astutely placing a metaphorical finger on such matters. Attempts at calming her breathing had been completely in vain-or perhaps it should have been said that it was in her veins. Slowly she'd felt her body's pain dull in certain areas and heat up in others.

The Doktor had been idly watching, all the while, for her expression to shift. When it did his lips curled slowly in the most amused smile he could fathom. He'd leaned down and gently coiled his strong digits around the arrow still jutting out of her shoulder as her eyes widened in horror.

"Now, now, liebe, it will only hurt for a moment," he soothed and before the last word had even left his mouth completely the most agonized muffle left her throat that she could muster. Tears soon followed as she snapped her eyes closed-she wailing as much as she could despite her ability to project the noise.

"Shh. I certainly could not leave that inside you. At least you can't feel as much as you could have," he reasoned. He'd taken to shuffling around inside of his satchel again as she'd watched him pull a different sort of syringe-one that lacked any needle.

"I do want to try this new invention on you," he reasoned aloud as he took the large apparatus and without remorse shoved it straight into her wound. She yowled in her throat-barely a sound actually leaving her mouth as he slowly eased the plunger down, he removing the syringe as it emptied. To her surprise the puncture did not leak anymore of her blood as she raised her brow in curiosity despite her pain.

Her expression had been one that had elicited, from their beginnings, a sort of solidarity between the two. She, too, carried a scientist's mind-a constantly ebbing curiosity that continuously hungered to be sated.

"Wunderbar!" he exclaimed in delight. Typically the doktor tested all of his new concoctions on himself, but she had quickly become one of his 'go-tos' as an outside variable. In the end she supposed she did not mind. After all, better her than her traumatized teammates.

Much to her, albeit dulled, agony he'd repeated the process on her leg which had earned him nearly the same results. The only deviation had been that his anesthetics had deepened their course. Her body, full of some sort of biodegradable sealant, was in a stable state again. Perhaps it was then that she'd really noticed where his hand had lingered. Despite the need to dull her pain he'd appeared to have been mindful of just how much of it he'd used-he was a skilled man in his craft, psychosis aside.

The heat from under his gloves was easy enough to note, but it could never rival the raw sear between her thighs currently. Her eyes drank over the sight of the German in his most natural of states. Even if she could, she would never change him. He was far too fascinating and unique the way he was.

She had been pulled from her thoughts when she felt his digits trace her thigh slowly once he'd finished admiring his own patch work. Drawing her eyes closed her breathing had shifted to a heavier depth briefly as his digits paused right in their place. Instantly her eyes had opened again as she caught the sick smirk lining his features.

"It seems that despite your pain that your other senses are being coaxed on just as I want them to. Ausgezeichnet," he whispered the last word.

Even without her ability to speak, her eyes spoke enough to him. They were currently searching the calculating blue grays that were focused on her. What they sought was what he was after from here on out. She'd quickly been ripped from her thoughts as her eyes moved to his hands as he slowly removed the vibrant red gloves that protected his digits of disease.

Leaving them inside out to contain the traces of her blood that they were coated in, his bare hand returned to her thigh as his other moved to rest on her hip. She could not move her hand but she most certainly could feel his thumb rubbing slow circles against a patch of her exposed flesh.

It was so startling sometimes when he touched her in such a manner-she was so used to his clinical ferocity that she'd forget that the ability to be humane and gentle existed in him. If she could still move she'd of certainly bucked her hips lightly. Instead a slightly glazed but longing look took her eyes now. Her face had always been so telling to her many moods but her eyes were always the key to it. Viktor could read her needs and desires a mile away.

"Always so hungry, mien Schatz," he teased but not without some roundness in his tone that could almost pass as an apology. Remorse was a short-lived emotion typically for her German lover, however, even if it was never cheapened with pity. This tone of apology was something more peculiar-one might even think that he was wordlessly apologizing for it having taken so long to find her. More than likely it was an apology of him being cumbersome; any lack of proficiency he loathed, as always. He never had time to second guess matters. All he knew how to do, some days, was act.

Perhaps that urgency was why he could, so often, appear so tactless in battle.

However, now, there was no sense of urgency.

He had captured his precious Täubchen and could defile her as he so pleased. He paid mind to keep his eyes on hers at all times and how they smoldered would always make her heart skip. Her cheeks burned red from the silent assertive dominance he carried as she closed her eyes-unable to look at him anymore. His gaze was, often times, too much; even if that moment had it not been there, the fact remained that eye contact had always done plenty to make her uneasy.

Brilliant and sharp orbs had snapped open quickly enough however as she watched him slip closer between her legs. Her heart practically danced in her throat as she watched him crane his towering height down. Her pulse quickened in tempo as she watched him slip lower and lower as he held himself up on toned arms. Still his face closed the space between them. He had fallen out of the range her eyes could see, only briefly, before she felt his nose press against her stomach-his lips just barely above the waistband of her lounge pants.

It was then that he exhaled sharply which caused her limbs, unable to move, to dot with goosebumps.

She could feel him pressing slow kisses across her stomach as it practically did backflips inside of her.

Watching him shift his weight onto one of his arms she could feel the opposite move to her hip he'd inquired of before as it traveled this time. Higher and higher it went until his thumb gently found the hard peak of her breast. It was then it danced lazy circles against it which only spurred electric sparks through her heart.

The softest of moans left her. Had he not been as close as he was he'd of never heard it.

Between stubble gently pressed to soft flesh she could feel his lips curl as he chuckled that deep husky tone through her body. She breathed in heavily as lidded eyes fell closed again. His foreplay was always so sinful.

She'd wanted to coax him along to moan and groan more vibrantly for him but perhaps that had been half of his reasoning for shooting her with his cocktail of paralytics. Without her there to drive him insane he was free to concentrate-to do as he liked. Perhaps he'd wanted to explore her unhindered?

She certainly couldn't ask him in her given state so the best she could do was enjoy it.

Feelings of elation were slowly ebbing in her body as they grew stronger. Slowly the pain in her limbs was easing, at least until his hand had left her chest and slipped down to the bottom of her shirt. He'd appeared to pay mind as he eased it up-careful not to move her arm anymore than necessary before carefully casting her shirt to the side. The cold ground under her body only caused more of her hair to stand on end but that sensation was quickly dulled when he'd craned over again and his mouth had lightly clamped down onto one of her breasts to suckle at it.

What had not helped was that with the way his had shifted his body this time; his thigh purposefully moved between her own as he ground it and the toys within deeper into her leaking frame. This earned him a heated and carnal response as her eyes practically lulled back into her skull.

She wanted so badly to call for him again. She'd dare not call his name in such bliss but certainly his titles.

Of all variables in their current act aside there was one thing she did know for sure and it was one thing that kept her mind firmly gripped in the reality of it all. There was the simple fact that his thick cock was grinding against her thigh that he'd taken to straddling. Her chest rose and fell in sharp motions as it was all-the-more apparent just how in-need he was making her. This had long since been a matter of what she'd wanted. She needed more-she needed him!

Even without dialogue between the two he was quick to take in her glazed eyes to determine what she wanted when his head had snapped to look over her again.

"Do you want me?" he whispered as she practically slammed her lids closed in answer. Her eyes rolled back into her head again, momentarily, before they opened again.

"What is it that you want?" he asked casually knowing full-well she could not respond before he continued. Rocking his strong hips against her thigh again he purposefully hissed as he bit his lower lip. Had she been able she would have attempted to have ensnared his mouth punishment damned for acting out of turn.

Her eyes pleadingly spoke to him as his resumed acting as though he were unaffected by his own arousal.

"You want that don't you?" he asked as he rocked his hips particularly hard against her thigh.

She shamelessly blinked her eyes again, just once.

"Then you will get just that when I am ready to give it to you…"


	3. Beherrschen

His attentions seemed to return to her chest as she sighed gratefully. Still, begrudgingly, unable to move she simply breathed deeply as she closed her eyes. With her sense of sight effectively absent it only increased the sensation of his touches moreso. Thin lips mouthed the sensitive flesh of her breasts. She could swear she felt his cock throbbing against her; it only worked towards emphasizing the insane amount of restraint he carried. She'd seen him in combat though, some resolve was needed given his line of work, after all.

How many of her coworkers did he want to maim at any given moment opposed to assisting?

When his free hand caressed her sides a soft whimper rose in her throat. They had always been sensitive; could she have moved, surely she'd of recoiled away. Feeling his hand slip lower, fingers hooked under the waist of her sleeper pants as her eyes fluttered open. Cold ground met her ass as she shivered, breasts only getting harder. It wasn't long before they were tossed aside. Deft fingertips snaked their way under the hem of her panties as she felt him slowly retrieve a very slick toy that was buried inside of her pussy before roughly sending it back in again and again as thick strings of wet leaked down her ass.

Her lungs moved shakily body trembling in an involuntary reaction outside of her control. She wondered how long this paralytic would last?

She practically drooled as tense as her frame was for any sort of relief. When he stopped, her mind practically screamed-a pathetic and needy whimper leaving her instead.

'Viktor please...please..!' she thought silently, her eyes locked as best as they could manage.

As though hearing her silent pleas, his mouth slowly moved lower from chest to stomach before inching further downward. Raising up straight from where he'd been hunched over those sharp eyes of his seemed to bore back into her.

The very sight of her at his mercy aroused him to no end.

Reaching out, warm and soothing fingertips drew lazy designs across her thighs with rough fingertips before his arms slowly wrapped around them. A displeased grunt left her as he compressed the injury in her thigh as he picked her hips up off the ground and over his shoulders.

Her face could only flush more being at such a compromised angle and position as her weight, now focused into her shoulders, one of which was screaming under the pressure, caused a new noise that did not sound very pleased to blossom in her throat.

This particular sound was quickly replaced however when his soothing mouth clamped itself down on her needy body. His tongue easily spread her lips as he was greeted with the sweet taste of wet body.

The paralytics she'd been administered must not have been very strong given she found herself able to slowly moan more fully. This only seemed to spur the medic on as the tip of his tongue flicked and glided teasingly around her swollen clit.

This went on for several more minutes when the creakiest rasp of English broke from his preys lips.

"Medic..." she'd moaned.

Viktor's stern voice whispered into her folds, "Again."

The vibrations of his words made her gasp, "M-medic...!"

The raw heat of his hands roamed the high flair of her hip as he breathed deeply against her flesh-his nose perched right atop the spread of her lower lips. Looking up with glazed eyes, she caught sight of his own eyes closed and his brow furrowed in concentration.

It was then that his tongue passed over her very sharply causing her hips to jump at such a soar of sensation as he cackled darkly. She could practically feel the curl of his smile against her. Any pain she'd felt from her shoulder had easily been drowned out with the way his tongue was tormenting her.

"You're fighting me aren't you, Täubchen?"

She was silent a long moment before she nodded, finally able to use her formerly useless muscles.

"Sehr Gut. I'd expect no less. This isn't much fun unless there's a challenge to be had," he chuckled.

Slowly lowering her hips back down onto his lap, she groaned feeling the bulge in his pants pressing against her ass. Spread open in such a lewd manner before him caused her to flush anew.

With his hands having more reign, one gently met her hip as the other reached for the device inside as he slowly and teasingly brought it out of her. There was no threat of him ravishing her again with it; this earned a begrudged whine out of her as he shook his head. "Now, now Frau," he soothed.

She did not feel empty long before she felt him slide something far more fleshy and soothing into her. The pads of his calloused fingertips curled inside her as he teased her with them. Feeling him carefully switch their positions around, one of her legs was high in the air and over his shoulder as the other dangled off of his lap. His fingers inside of her angled up sharply and the other that had been against her pelvis pressed down firmly.

Suddenly she felt him lock his wrist as he began to violently rock them upwards inside of her as he bludgeoned her insides in deep firm thrusts. She couldn't help but cry out at this point, now in complete control of her tones, as she listened to him sneer in sheer amusement. A great pressure was slowly building and budding deep in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't long before she'd squirted all over his clothes in a great gush a she panted. Her insides felt a great sense of release and emptiness-her desire for him even greater now.

"Sir...Master, please," she begged biting her lower lip through sharp breaths-her hair a mess under her.

The RED Medic acted as though he had not even heard her as he slowly brought his fingers out of her body. Bringing them to his mouth, his tongue teasingly lulled over them, the raw taste of her sex causing him to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Please what? You can move, correct?" he asked.

Unsure she flexed her fingers as she arched her back-hips still in his lap. She curled her toes.

"Yes, Sir."

"Gut," he answered as he carefully set her back onto her back as he moved to stand-he towering over her in an instant. "Get on your knees."

With some persuading, on part of her body, to move she slowly rolled onto her side before slipping up onto her knees. It took her a moment to face him.

In the time it had taken her to do as he'd ordered he'd taken to unclasping his belt and lowering his fly. The younger of the two came to the realization that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants. Blushing and averting her eyes only seemed to make him grin after drinking in her flustered response.

Taking a step closer to her, his hand coiled around the base of his cock jutting out from his slacks as he ground the tip of it against her cheek as though to mark her as his like some animal might.

"Open."

She did as she was ordered as he slowly slid it into her mouth. The clean but raw smell was very male. It caused her to shudder as she closed her eyes and slowly rocked her head, she rolling her neck to offer him more sensations as she sucked him off. Pausing she looked up as she tentatively withdrew just enough to talk.

He raised a brow in question, "May I touch you, my Sir."

"You may," he answered firmly-his eyes slightly glazed despite trying to retain enough harsh features to silently dictate an overtone of authority.

Her hands slowly left the ground as her fingers balled up into his slacks as she took him deep into her mouth. Closing her eyes again she focused on pleasing her master. It pleased her very much to get whatever noises she could out of him.

Hands roamed from his narrow set of hips to the tone of his ass as she practically groaned on his cock. The vibration of it earned her a noise from the German above-the faintest hiss slipping past his lips. Sharply opening her eyes she looked up to take him in. His jaw was tight as round glasses slipped had down the bridge of his nose. His cheeks flushed as his chest heaved deep and heavy breaths.

Being a good girl she closed her eyes again and focused on her work-occasionally fighting her gag reflex to hilt him completely in her mouth as her nose and lips brushed his pelvic bone.

He'd taken to carefully rocking his hips into her mouth but had enough restraint as a Sir not to torment her throat more than she could handle. They'd had enough encounters that he'd learned her limits. As harsh as he was, there was enough courtesy in this sadist not to push her too far.

When he was close he suddenly pulled back, it apparent he had no intentions of losing it that easily. She relished the outcome given how much she anticipated him. Currently out of her reach her hands fell in front of her and onto her lap where she kneeled.

Reaching up he casually nudged his glasses back into place as he reached higher to brush the damp strands of his dark hair back into place. Stepping forward again, she remained at attention where she was ready for his next whim.

She was startled when he reached out suddenly, his hand around her throat as his mouth slid against her-his tongue invading her mouth as she fell completely to his will. Her tongue slid in rhythm with his as she groaned and squirmed. When he squeezed tighter she gasped as her breath hitched in her throat. She could feel him grinning into their kiss as she wheezed in a breath, her arms uselessly at her side.

Using her neck as leverage, he shoved her back onto the ground as he pinned her. Using his body weight he held her at bay as he moved between her thighs. His free hand gripped the underside of her thigh causing her ass to raise up off the ground and with one swift motion he'd suddenly buried himself inside of her as she groaned, arching her back in need.

Once he was inside of her he started throttling into her as her own hands latched onto his heavy white medical coat. His eyes were glued to hers as he gave her everything he had-his thrusts hard and deep as she choked and gasped under him. With his body holding her leg up high, her calf over his shoulder, his hand slowly snaked around her thigh to rub at her clit.

Already so in need of air, him touching her there of all places only made the physical need for release so much greater. She slowly began to feel herself teetering on the verge of consciousness. The Medic above her paid close attention he continued to get the two of them off. His grip on her throat eased enough for her to pull a fresh breath into her lungs effectively easing any lightheadedness before he clamped down on it again.

She was growing closer by the second from his sweet torture and when her toes curled she lost it. He released her throat as he bucked into her as deep as he could, his fingers drawing out her climax as her voice filled the air in thick swears of elation. Viktor was not far behind and quickly withdrew himself-he coaxing his own release out onto her stomach as he slumped against her. Both of them were left gasping in deep, throaty pants as he used what resolve he had to support himself before tucking himself back into his pants.

The woman under him carried a look of being star struck as his own stiffled gasps caught in his throat. When he had a handle on his breathing again he slowly craned down-teeth finding her neck as he ravished it-he whispering sweet nothings against delicate flesh.

She was extremely sensitive in her orgasmic high. His love bites causing her to moan against his ear as her arms wrapped around him to hold him near. She'd always been very cuddly when they'd finished acting out their desires.

Reaching up he gently thumbed stray bangs from her face before moving deeper into the crook of her neck to suck on it-he marring her flesh with love bites as she held him even tighter.

When they'd both calmed some, he'd slowly pulled away to gather her pants and some of his equipment that had been tossed to the side with abandon in such a sensuous and carnal act.

Gently he'd slowly moved to kneel again, arms encircling he waist as he carefully pulled her up into his arms. It was dusk currently and when they made it back to their current base, it would undoubtedly be dark. With full awareness of their surroundings he protectively held her close to him, his chin on her shoulder as he pressed forward.

Their bushman had forged most of the traps in the area. Anywhere with a large gash in a tree was his signature and warning to his teammates to keep a large berth of distance away from the area so that they would not be entangled or maimed in them. Heeding the warnings Viktor made it out of the dense parts of the woods unharmed before approaching the open window of her room when he was sure the coast was clear. Helping her through it he whispered for her to sit down before stepping inside himself.

When he had turned on his heel earlier to allow her a head start, he'd taken the time to lock her door. When he'd slipped out of her window in pursuit, he'd drawn the curtains closed and pulled the window together. Now that they were alone in her room, he'd drawn the window shut again before drawing the curtains back together.

Turning, he'd noticed she'd already eased against her bed-she clinging to a pillow. Clicking the lamp on in the low light, she'd closed her eyes and he'd taken to letting his adjust the hard way. Hiding her face in the pillow she suddenly felt it tugged from her grasp before being tossed behind her on the bed. Blinking she whined upon seeing his face so close to her. The expression on it was currently clinical before it softened.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he moved onto his side and eased closer to her; she instinctively wrapped her arms around him again both happy for his heat and comfort. Pulling away enough to see her face, sharp eyes seemed to observe her.

She smelled of sweat and the dirt he'd fucked her into. His thumb gently traced the contours of her jaw before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead; her cheeks responsively flushed with color as a soft smile crossed her lips. The expression was returned briefly before he leaned in. His warm lips parted as soft lips tenderly sucked on her ear lobe as she sighed softly against his own ear. "I want you to come to my office in an hour. In the mean time clean yourself up. I will be waiting."

With that, the bed shifted as he dismissed himself as suddenly as he'd rested with her. The door sounded behind her soon afterwards as she closed her eyes in the stillness of her room-she longing for how she'd just been.


	4. Beruhigen

"Come in," she heard before obeying.

Pushing the door open to his office in the medical wing of the building, she gently pulled it behind her. He'd gestured for her to have a seat and she'd obeyed.

Just as he'd suggested, she'd cleaned herself up proper and changed clothes. Given the condition her night clothes were in plenty of questions would have been raised. The ironic part of it was that any elaborate excuse she'd of cultivated would have probably lead her right back to this very room, if not his operating theatre down the hallway.

"You look...refreshed," he started. He had cleaned himself up as well it seemed.

"I am as best I can be."

"Yes, I need to clean your wounds more thoroughly. I'm assured you were careful regarding them when you bathed, correct?"

She offered a nod in return as he moved to his feet.

When he stepped out from behind his desk, she wasn't surprised but amused by how far he went out of his way to keep appearances. His jack boots, surely, once layered in mud had been polished to a sheen along with hair that was freshly styled. The scent in the office was absolutely sterile with a mixture of antiseptic. Not a trace of outside clung to him.

Once in front of her he offered his hand; he was even mindful to have offered it to the side he had not wounded. When she took it she was easily tugged to her feet as he helped right her footing with an arm to her waist. Obvious to a man like himself, she carried a very faint aversion to applying pressure to the thigh he'd put a crossbow bolt through.

"Do you need help?"

"No, its just when I first stand initially," she assured.

Releasing his hand she stepped away from him as she moved towards the door and out to the operating theatre. She knew that was where he'd intended to take her.

With her back to him, she could feel his trained eyes boring into her. The real question was what he was specifically looking at. Was it her ass? She knew he was paying mind and keeping close enough, as she moved down the hallway, that should she teeter he'd be able to catch her.

It wasn't as though she'd falter that easily though-at least not when she didn't want to. That was one of the things that had attracted him to her besides the wits she kept about her. She was fiercely independent and exceptionally strong for a woman because of it. It was what made hunting her so appealing, and she knew it.

She gently shoved through the double doors in front of her which Viktor caught before they closed. Lingering at them a long moment he turned a sign on the door stating he was not to be disturbed, before entering in himself. It wasn't like anyone typically did unless it was an emergency situation anyway. Should even their brash Scout pass through to complain of some trivial matter, even he'd obey this sign over risking the Doktor's wrath by disturbing his solace.

"Please have a seat on the table," he said as she turned briefly to see him rolling up his sleeves. Doing as he asked, she quietly watched the thick muscles in his forearms dance under its skin to their task. When he was finished he moved in quick stride till his hips touched her knees. Instinctively the fine hairs on her own arms stood on end in the chilly room.

"Shall you take off your own clothes or shall I? Normally you'd of been naked by now," he whispered slyly as the corner of his mouth rose in time with her own brows.

Remaining silent and flabbergasted, the tips of her ears turned as red as the color swelling in her cheeks. His eyes remained affixed on her own as his fingers deftly moved to the red button down shirt she was wearing-its soft flannel material formerly keeping her warm as it opened.

It was his surprise, this time, when he was greeted by bare breasts when his eyes finally left her face. What made it all the better was his casual response.

"I'm glad you opted out of undergarments. They would have only irritated the wound," he said as he gently reached out cupping her breast in his palm as he gave it a squeeze, her nipples already hard. He did not linger long as he reached over grabbing a clamp sitting on a silver tray that had been prepped for such an occasion.

Unsure of what he had grabbed she looked to him questioningly as his hand returned to her chest. Tweaking her nipple his mouth moved to her throat as he began to place soft kisses along her nape. Just as she'd fallen completely into distraction, lost in the sensation of pleasure, she hissed sharply as she pulled away in sudden aggravation and pain. Slowly he'd straightened with a smile as his tongue ran over his lips. In his other hand was a clamp gripping the bloody gauze that had been wedged in her shoulder.

"Deceitful fucking..." she hissed sharply under her breath as she started to reach for her shoulder.

"Perhaps so," he said grabbing her wrist, "but it was effective, nonetheless. It would have hurt much more had I not done so first."

She simply grunted under her breath as he pulled her wrist to rest on his shoulder as he slipped in between her thighs. As his hands found her hips as he used them to pull her ass forward so that their hips touched in a provocative fashion. Turning to face her, he elevated her arm at just the right angle, before slowly reaching to his tray again. Within her sight, he picked up a pre-threaded suture set.

Her eyes seem to hold an air of concern that he quickly extinguishes with soothes of being gentle this time. Sometimes she wondered if his vocabulary even contained such a word, but she had long ago assured herself that he did even if it was only on occasion.

Each pluck into her skin was no more painful than a pin prick. Even a fool would take it over the previous sensation of the bolt ripping its way into her but also the gauze being ripped back out so forcefully.

She'd taken to looking away from him while he worked and across the way at a counter space used to store preserved organs. She could only imagine what was in his medical refrigerator right now. More than likely she probably didn't want to know despite her usual curiosities regarding his line of work.

A few more quiet moments passed before the sound of scissors pulled her back from her line of thought. "There we are," he announced.

Taking a step back, he brought her arm down to rest in her lap as he studied the sutures in motion. Running a finger over the skin around them for a moment, he quickly turned and set the surgical scissors in a separate tray for used tools. She could only assume he was pleased with his work.

"Your leg please?" he said when he turned-fingers moving to the hem of clean lounge pants.

"Of course."

Without another word, she gingerly raised her hips trying to put most of her weight on intact limbs. He eased them down her thighs leaving her panties in place. The smallest twist of a smile crossed his lips that she noticed instantaneously. Her eyes fell to where his were-eyes on the injected material that had stopped her bleeding.

"It's biodegradable, right...?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes, but I should still treat it properly and suture it. There's too much in it for me to pull the sutures closed properly."

Her face fell slack as her eyes narrowed on him.

"I can always assist in a pleasant distraction," his words purred.

Her groan of annoyance was loud and dramatic partially to distract herself from how painful this next ordeal was sure to be. "Get on with it then."

"On your back," he commanded as she complied. "I'm going to strap you in so that you don't kick me in the face like last time."

Rolling her eyes, she raised her head to peer up at him.

"Frau, glasses are expensive. I only have so many extras laying about, and it is very hard for me to go to town as busy as I typically stay to retrieve a new set," he scalded.

It was true, typically their resident Heavy would visit town to retrieve anything he might have needed.

"Fine."

With that he eased her panties down her thighs before setting them in the same stack as the rest of her clothing-she now bare on the chilly exam table.

Where she was, she quietly eyed the mounted medigun above her. She was half tempted to ask why he simply couldn't of used it, but she knew exactly why he wouldn't. It was an unnecessary conversation. He loved her cries of agony and she enjoyed making them for him-that and there was her own twisted enjoyment of pushing her pain threshold higher and higher.

He would always do his best, with use of his travel-sized model, to keep her out of respawn but not in this situation of easily-managed flesh wounds.

Once she was strapped down he moved to take the liberty of securing her arms as well, although it not as necessary. A stray foot to his face was more out of reaction; she typically had enough resolve to keep herself from practically coming up off the table to strangle him.

When he appeared satisfied of his handiwork and the sight, he returned to his work. Bringing the tray closer she watched as he picked up a scalpel. Swallowing she kept as still as she could. As soon as the blade began parting her skin to widen the wound, she clinched her teeth trying to silence the sharper noises building in her throat. When she was sure he'd stopped she gasped.

"You're not making this very fun on me, Taube. Sing for me..." he whispered seductively.

He began to cut into her in a new area now without warning. What was once caught in her throat shot outwards sharply as her screams clung thickly in the air. Her lungs ached when he stopped, a slew of angry swears, German and English alike, filling the air on her part.

"You son-of-a-fucking-"

It was then that he slipped his finger around the edges of the sealant in her thigh as she shouted anew. She knew for a fact that nobody would come and check on the noise. The walls to his operating theatre had been specifically made to muffle sound. The only one who could hear her was himself. Sometimes she wondered how she hadn't shattered his ear drums in past encounters.

"Sehr Gut, Frau," he practically sang. "I'm almost done."

Suddenly a sharp twist was felt as she all but flew off the table-tears leaking down the corner of her eyes as she openly wept. "Please, no more...!" her voice boomed.

"You're doing so well though!" he called over her sobbing. "Ah, but fine," he soothed as his free hand moved between her legs as he soothingly touched her sweetest of spots in gentle circles. She could feel blood running down her leg as she opened her eyes.

He was hunched forward over the table as his bloody hand reached for his medigun. As he adjusted a few settings on it he casually aimed it over her thigh, on what she assumed, was the lowest possible setting it could manage. It was just enough to decrease the blood flow and stabilize the wound as he continued gently touching her.

"Calm down mien Liebe," he soothed as he slipped a finger into her surprisingly wet body.

"Seems positive reinforcement training has been working very well on you," he said in a low husky voice. "You like when I make you hurt, don't you...?"

Her toes curled as he continued to finger fuck her before withdrawing them. It had been just enough to help release certain chemical compositions to help manage her pain.

Mourning their loss she begged for him to continue-to offer anything to keep her agony in check.

"Now, now...I'm almost done. The rest won't be so bad. Be a good girl now and I'll give you what you want."

It was then that he reached for another suture set. As promised the rest went quicker-the weight of such intense pain off her shoulders now as she fixated her eyes on the office tiles above her. Her eyes followed the trails of wires that powered the medigun; she tried to focus on anything and everything to distract her. The eternity of the initial pain made her current wait a cakewalk in comparison.

He was cleaning his hands in the sink soon enough as she finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now then," he effectively broke her current train of thought.

"For being such a good girl, I think you deserve a reward."

It was then that she looked up a him. He'd quickly filled the gap between the two of them as he leaned over her hips. Clean fingers made their way inside of her easily. She fidgeted at first given how cold they were after being submerged under water but was happy once they'd warmed up so quickly.

One hand pressed against her hips to hold them in place as he thumbed her clit; the other easily arched two of his impressively thick fingers into her as a grateful moan escaped her.

"Master..." she sighed blissfully.

"Yes, Taube?" he purred as his fingers gently rimmed her cervix before caressing her G-spot in expert fashion.

"More," she sighed, her voice cracking.

As requested he began to throttle her insides with the pads of his fingers, short nails never threatening to scratch or nick such delicate regions. His thumb continued to rock on her clit before his mouth took over-he deeply breathing in the scent of her raw sex. The tip of his tongue flicked and glided from clit into her depths before back again. He kept his pace slow and excruciating for her pleasure. In their encounters he knew that slow torture turned her on more sometimes than flashier means.

He could feel her inner walls sucking and clinching around his fingers. Every stroke and lash was undoubtedly getting her closer and closer to completion.

Sure enough her shaking hips pinned under his palm started to buck. With a dark, course chuckle on his part against her, she came sharply against his fingers as she cried out in her rapture. He dared not stop as she sporadically bucked against his mouth riding out her climax-he enjoying the taste of her hunger as he drank it in.

"Wunderbar," he praised as she grew still. His fingers slipped out when she did as he ran his tongue over them in a very lewd manner. Circling her a moment, she unaware of anything shy of jackboots clicking against linoleum, he stopped at her feet again. The sound of Velcro followed as he released her ankles. It was then she actually took to paying attention to her surroundings. What she'd come to find was Viktor hovering over her with his pants at his knees.

Her face already flushed only deepened in color as she watched him ensnare her hips. She could feel him grinding his problem against her cunt as she groaned-her fingernails raking stainless steel. He didn't linger long before he slid into her hot depths, her body hungrily swallowing him.

His strokes were deep but every move in between was done with slow precision to tease the both of them. Moving her bad leg over his shoulder, her tightened his grip round her opposite thigh as he continued working her over.

"Du fühlst dich gut, Liebe," he whispered into the air. "Zu gut."

When he fell into silence his thrusts became harder and even deeper as her toes curled. His cock twitched as she felt the distinctive swell of him being so very close.

It was then, with every ounce of resolve he carried, he pulled free of her. Grinding the length of his shaft against her, it was sandwiched between their bodies when he came sharply. It spurted onto her stomach as he gasped a shaky breath-a single bead of sweat rolling down his graying temples. Reaching up he nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose before carefully easing her back down on the table.

Sliding off of it, he took the time to straighten his clothes again before moving to her side and enjoying the glaze in her eyes as well as on her stomach. Slipping two fingers across the mess he'd left he gently brought it to her lips as he pushed them inside her mouth. Groaning against them like a good whore, she ran her tongue across them to savor his taste before they were withdrawn.

Turning he reached for a sanitary wipe to clean the remainder of it off her with one hand while unclasping her wrists with his other. Upon tossing the wipe in the proper receptacle he took the time to dress her. Panties and bottoms were an easy enough task before he helped her sit up. With guidance to raise her arms she did as she was told before lowering them.

To her surprise, she quickly found herself in his arms as smaller digits placed handholds in his clothes. He'd started moving before she could ask what he was up to. Her question was answered soon enough, however, when they stopped at a door in the hallway to his wing-one that was his room.

She had only been to it a handful of times but she always cherished the experience. When traffic was heavier to this particular area of the base, it was always unwise to be found wandering out of his private sanctuary.

Archimedes cooed at the sight of his owner from his cage. She could only smile when she caught Viktor doing the same. His most cherished of doves had always been fond of her; he'd later told her that was a good sign in her favor. Typically if Archimedes approved of a stranger, it was more likely that the Doktor would as well.

Easing her down onto his bed, her eyes studied the surroundings in the dim lamp light that illuminated the area. Their medic was a man of precision and method and it showed into the conditions of his quarters. All of his clothes were placed away, and despite his room only used typically for sleep, given their hectic lives, everything carried a sense of order.

Her attentions were deviated when eyes snapped to his hands resting atop the slip-on boots she wore. Pulling them from her feet, he silenced the questioning look in her eyes, "Relax..."

There were only a very select couple of people that had ever been allowed in this particular room and she always felt blessed to be one of them.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

She did not answer but instead offered a nod. They had been up since early and had both enjoyed a very eventful day, to say the least.

"I'd like you to sleep with me for the night, if you want. Archimedes doesn't mind," he teased. "He's told me he will share for the evening."

"Y-yes, of course. It would be an honor to-"

His finger pressed gently against her lips, "Nein, Liebechen, the honor is meine. I've wanted to ask you for some time now, but I was not sure how you might take it."

"I wish you'd of asked sooner," she scolded.

His brows seemed to raise in curiosity-it apparent he seeking elaboration.

"Master..."

He made a noise in protest, "Viktor."

"Viktor," she started this time, "I've wanted to sleep next to you for quite some time now but I didn't think you'd wanted that. I'd always assumed that due to our job and how poorly fraternization is received that it would never be wise. I've always," she paused momentarily to choose her next word, "cared about you, but I never expected that feeling to be reciprocated."

"Seems assumptions have made both of us look like fools," he began. "I have always cared of you. I just wasn't any surer of much the same points you raised. I never wanted to complicate our professional lives."

"I don't mind," she blurted out very suddenly.

His brows rose at her honesty. "Then I don't either."

The two seemed to look at each other in silence for a long moment as though trying desperately to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Sleep with me, mien Schatz," he whispered as he leaned in to place a tender kiss on her lips. To his surprise, not only did she reciprocate but it came in a fiery effort as her own parted. Relishing her enthusiasm he followed suit as their mouths moved together in unison.

She was the first to pull away as she gasped softly for air as he joined her.

"Viktor," she said breathlessly, "Ich Liebe Dich."

"I love you too."


End file.
